The Trouble With Hiding The Truth
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Fifteen year old Lilly Jackson has always known she was different. She finally finds out the truth when she's kidnapped. Can Percy and Annabeth save their daughter before it's too late, or will Lilly turn to Kronos's side?
1. Prologue

I just thought of this idea earlier during class and thought it sounded good. The prologue is sort of boring, but I just added it to show a little bit of background.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

"It's a girl!" The doctor said as she handed the newborn to an exhausted Annabeth, who smiled at her new daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Percy asked.

"Lilian." Annabeth said. "Lilian Michelle Jackson." The doctor smiled.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." she said as she left the room.

"Hey, look," Annabeth said. "She's got your eyes." Percy smiled.

"She does, doesn't she?" Annabeth passed the baby to him. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Annabeth called. The door opened to let in Sally Jackson, Annabeth's family, Grover, Chiron (in his wheel chair, of course), Thalia, Rachel, Nico, Tyson, many other campers, and even Poseidon and Athena in human form.

"Whoa," Annabeth said. "It looks like you brought the whole camp."

"Actually," Chiron said, "we did. There's about thirty more campers in the waiting room."

"What's going on in here?" someone from the door said. It was the doctor. "Get out! Only a few people in the room at a time. Everyone left except for Sally Jackson, Athena, Poseidon, and Dr. Chase, who each took turns holding their new granddaughter.

"What's her name?" Sally asked.

"Lilian Michelle Jackson." Annabeth recited.

"She shall have power over water as she grows older." Poseidon said after the doctor left. "Just like you, my son," he said to Percy.

"And she shall have wisdom," Athena said. After a while, they all left.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "Something's been bothering me." He frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I'm worried about Lilly. We're two powerful halfbloods and likely to be a target for monsters and especially Kronos. We need to keep her safe."

"I've been wondering about that too and realized the only way we can keep her safe is to keep her at camp." Annabeth shook her head.

"I stayed at camp for five years without leaving and I don't want my daughter to have to live there her whole childhood. I want her to have fun like a normal kid and live a normal life." This time Percy shook his head.

"She'll be killed. Like you said, we're two powerful halfbloods and Lilly will be a target. If she doesn't live at camp year round, she will be attacked before she even knows what a sword is."

"That's why I'm suggesting the alternative."

"No," Percy said. "It's not right. She deserves to know who she is."

"I know, and she will eventually, I'm just saying that I want Lilly to be able to have a normal childhood without having to worry about training and fighting. When she turns sixteen, we'll tell her the truth and send her to camp, but until then, Lilly won't know anything about who she really is."

* * *

Sorry I know that the prologue was kind of boring. Thanks for reading! Anyways, please review! :D


	2. Kidnapped

Here's chapter two! Things get more interesting here...

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Lilly's POV

"Lilly! Get up! It's the first day of school!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

"Ugh, fifteen more minutes?" I shouted back.

"We can always get the bucket," my dad said from outside my door. Suddenly I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I'm up!" I shouted and heard my dad laugh. Ever since I first started going to school I've dreaded _the bucket_, as we've come to call it. Basically, if I don't get up for school when my parents tell me too, my dad throws a bucket of water all over me. At first I thought he was just kidding, but after an incident in first grade when I stayed in bed, I found out he was serious. It's only happened a few other times, but I didn't want today to be one of them. What I don't understand though is every time he uses it, my bed is completely dry whenever I get out of the shower. I only take about fifteen minutes in the shower and the sheets are always the exact same ones I slept in. That's just one of the few things I don't understand about my parents.

Some nights I heard them argue in the middle of the night over something that didn't make any sense at all.

"She needs to know, Annabeth. I know she's not sixteen yet, but we need to tell her before it's too late." My dad would say and I guessed they were talking about me.

"You're such a seaweed brain!" I've heard my mom call him that before but I never undestood why. "Don't you remember what Grover told you when you first found out the truth? You were safer before you knew the truth. Your scent became stronger when you found out. We need to protect her." I've heard them mention names like Grover, Rachel and Chiron before, but it was always when they were talking in private and I was eavesdropping. Sometimes I'd ask who they were the next morning at breakfast, but my parents acted like they didn't know what I was talking about.

"She's learning more everyday," my dad said, "pretty soon she'll know everything. We need to explain it to her before someone else does. They could convince her to go to the _other_ side."

"I guess you're right. But I'm not sure it's time yet. Let's wait a few weeks." They'd go back and forth for what seemed like hours until my mom finally won.

After I got out of the shower, got dressed, and did my hair, I was ready for school. I looked in my mirror before going downstairs and smiled. My curly blonde hair was in a ponytail like always. I was wearing a turquiose short sleeved blouse with dark jeans and my favorite pair of black flats. I was definitely ready for my first day of tenth grade at a new school.

My parents madw us move around a lot. I never understood why because everytime I asked them, my mom just said it was time to move on. What I really thought was weird though is every time before we move, I hear my parents having one of their strange arguements. All I know up to this point is that moving so much has something to do with me and my 'knowing the truth,' as my dad put it. This time we had moved to Manhattan in the middle of October.

Downstairs I sat down at the table in my chair where my mom had already put a plate of two pancakes with syrup.

"Thanks mom," I said as I took a bite. Next to me my dad was chowing down on blue pancakes. When I had asked him a few years ago why he ate blue food, he had told me his mom used to do it for him all the time. When I finished eating, I stood up and grabbed my backpack from its place next to the door and tried to sneak out quietly.

"Hold it," my mom said as she grabbed her keys from the counter. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Mom, why can't I just ride the bus like a normal kid?" I hated how she did this everyday. It's so embarassing.

"Sweetie," she said as she looked at me, "I know nothing makes sense to you now, but trust me, it will soon." She got in the car and started it up as I got into the passenger seat. After a few minutes of riding in silence, we were in front of the school. I jumped out and ignored my mom when she told me to have a good day.

* * *

Four o'clock. Finally! The day hadn't gone good at all, until seventh period that is. In the beginning of english class, my teacher was mad at me because she thought I was lying about being dyslexic, especially when I told her that my whole family is dyslexic. She started making phone calls.

"So you can't read?" A girl with straight blonde hair said and started laughing. The entire class except for one girl started laughing and making fun of me. The teacher hung up the phone and had a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly. I'll help you read. We have another girl with dyslexia too." She pointed to a girl with jet black hair and bright blue eyes and her skin was oive colored. She had glasses and was wearing a white t-shirt with light blue jeans.

"Allison, trade places with Matt." The girl got up and traded places with the boy next to me.

"Hi," the girl said. "You can call me Ally. What's your name?"

"Lilly," I said. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl who had made fun of me. She was still laughing, as well as the rest of the class and the teacher was trying to hush them.

"That's Alexis. Just ignore her. She thinks she's so awesome because her parents are rich, but she is really stupid."

"Okay, Lilly," the teacher said. "I'm Ms Osmund. Right now we are in the middle of reading the Odyssey. Allison just listens along while we read and you can do the same. Class, open your books up to page five hundred and two." Allison was opening her book.

"The pictures are fun to look at," she said and I opened mine too.

"Whoa," I muttered as I stared at the picture. There was writing in Greek and I could understand it.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"Nothing." I said. It was too weird.

"You can read it too?" she asked and I looked at her.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make sense. If I can't read in English, how would I be able to read in Greek? I've never even seen Greek writing before."

"I hadn't either until a few weeks ago. I found another dyslexic kid and asked if he could read it and he thought I was crazy. Weird, huh?" I nodded. I flipped through the pages and stopped when I saw a familiar name.

"Chiron," I muttered. "Who's Chiron?" I asked Allison and she looked surprised to hear the name.

"Chiron? I've heard my parents mention him before, but they never told me who he was."

"This is weird. His name is on ancient greek things so he must be famous or something. But why wouldn't our parents tell us who he was? And why would they be discussing some guy from like a thousand years ago?"

"I don't know," Allison said. "But I'm so glad I met you. I was beginning to think I was going crazy." We talked during the rest of class instead of listening to the story and found out that we had a lot in common. Her family, like mine, kept moving around and spoke about strange things in private.

When the bell rang, we both exchanged phone numbers and decided to wait outside the school for our parents together. I was kind of hungry and got excited when I saw a donut shop across the street.

"Ooh," I said, "let's go to the Monster Donut shop. I didn't notice that on the way to school."

"It must be brand new," Ally said, "I've never seen it either." We walked across the street and went inside. I was surprised to see that we were the only customers.

"Maybe no one else has noticed it yet," Ally said and I shrugged. There were tons of fresh donuts being made and I could smell them.

"Which one should I get?" I asked. My phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Lilly! Where are you?" It was Mom.

"Oh my friend Ally and I just went across the street to that new donut shop."

"Donut shop? There wasn't a donut shop there earlier."

"I didn't notice it either. Ally said it must be brand new. It's called Monster Donut or something like that."

"Lilly! Get out of there _now!_"

"Why?"

"Just get out now! Please! I'll explain everything to you later! Just get out!"

"Okay, Mom. We'll go back to the school then. Bye."

"Lilly, wait-" I pressed the end button.

"Who was that?" Allison asked.

"My mom. She told us to get out _now_."

"Then let's go!" We started toward the door when suddenly bars went down in front of the door and a huge sack fell over my head and entire body. I heard a thump noise and a scream next to me.

"Ally?" I asked, trying desperately to get out. Suddenly I heard another thump, felt pain in my head, and everything went black.

* * *

Well there's chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it (well not the end though)! Review! Please and thank you! :D Sorry if I spelled Allison different at differet parts of the story. Anyways, does anyone want to guess who's parents are Allison's? I'll give you a hint: both her parents are half bloods.


	3. Back to Camp

Here's chapter 3! In this chapter, Annabeth and Percy will go back to camp!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Come on, come on!" I muttered as I tried to get ahold of Lilly.

_Hi this is Lilly. I'm not here right now..._ Oh great, her voicemail. _To leave a voice message, press one._ I pressed it. _Beep_.

"Lilly, it's Mom. If you get this, call me right away, otherwise I'm calling the cops." I hung up. Oh gods, why didn't I just let Percy tell her the truth? He was right. We should've told her before, now it might be too late.

I picked my phone back up and speed dialed Percy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Percy! Where are you?"

"At work, but I'm really busy right now, can I-"

"No! You can't call me back! This is an emergency!"

"What happened?"

"It's Lilly! I think she's been kidnapped!"

"What?! How did this-"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I think we should go to camp."

"So you think this was... you know who's doing?" He was probably still at his office and didn't want other people to hear him talk about Kronos or monsters.

"Yep. I'll explain when we get to camp." I heard a beep on the other end, probably his car getting unlocked.

"Okay. I'm on my way."

* * *

Lilly's POV

Thump.....Thump....Thump... I woke up when I felt myself moving up and back down again every few seconds. I looked around and saw that we were in the trunk of a van. Out the window, I could see that we were on a bumpy country road with no buildings in sight. We obviously weren't in Manhattan anymore. I felt something on my wrists and amkles and realized they were tied. My head ached badly and I groaned.

"Lilly?" someone asked quietly. I turned my head and saw Ally sitting next to me.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling pretty soon we're going to figure out what's so special about our families."

* * *

Percy's POV

I pulled up at Camp Half Blood. It felt strange because I hadn't been here in fifteen and a half years. When I got out, I saw Annabeth pulling up. When she parked, I went over and opened her car door.

She stood and enveloped me in a hug. Her face was red and I saw tears running down her cheeks. At first I thought her tears were coming down my cheek as we hugged, but then I realized they were mine.

"How could I have let this happen?" She sobbed. "You were right. I should've listened to you."

"Shh." I tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault. You just wanted to protect her." After a few minutes of sobbing together, she pulled away.

"We should go into camp now and talk to Chiron." Annabeth said as she wiped her eyes. I nodded and we began walking up the hill. I wanted desperately to know how our daughter had been kidnapped, but I knew pushing Annabeth would just make her cry again, so I waited.

When we reached the top of the hill, I saw how different everything looked. Instead of just twelve cabins, there had to be at least forty. The Big House looked even bigger than before, at least five stories now. Campers were everywhere, playing volleyball or practicing archery.

"Whoa," I heard Annabeth mutter and together we started toward the Big House.

"Chiron?" I shouted when we walked into the empty Big House. We looked around in a few rooms that hadn't been there on my last visit and finally gave up after checking every single room. "What about the attic?" Annabeth said and I shook my head.

"He wouldn't be in there, would he?" She shrugged.

"Everything else seems to have changed, why would that be the same?" We started towards the attic and I immediately knew Annabeth was right: it had changed. Instead of a ladder leading up to the attic, there were stairs.

"This is new," I said as I began climbing. I knocked on the door, which had obviously been replaced, and listened, but all I heard was some lady talking.

"Now down, and up! Down and up!" A woman's voice that I didn't recognize was saying. I looked at Annabeth, who looked as confused as I felt. "Can you feel it?" The woman said.

"Yes! I feel it!" a man replied. I knocked again and was surprised to hear an answer.

"Stop knocking and just come in!" Definitely Chrion. I opened the door and was surprised to see a room full of exercise equipment. A satyr was doing squats in front of a television.

"I feel it!" he shouted at the TV, which was turned to an exercise channel. Chiron was on a treadmill and I saw a few others using other pieces of equipment or doing squats with the satyr.

"Now why were you knocking?" Chiron said. "You know-" he turned to us and recognition dawned on his face. "Percy! Annabeth! What a delightful surprise!" His legs had stopped moving from shock that we were here and he slid off the treadmill. "Where's Lilly? I haven't seen her since she was a baby!" The huge smile on his face disappeared when he saw our expressions and tear filled eyes.

"Oh no," he said, "what happened?"

"She was kidnapped," Annabeth said andshe started to sob. "It's all _my_ fault. If I would've listened to Percy... this never would have happened." I put my arm around her comfortingly and Chiron trotted over.

"Don't blame yourself," he said as he enveloped both of us in a hug.

"Umm, Chiron?" I said. I knew I was ruining the moment, but I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes?" he said.

"Umm, how can I put this nicely? You're sweating like a pig and you smell like a skunk." He pulled away.

"Do pigs sweat?" He asked and I shrugged. He smiled. "It's great to have you two back." He hugged us again.

"Chiron?" Annabeth said.

"Oh, right, sorry." He said and pulled away again. "Let's go downstairs and tell everyone about your arrival. Then we can figure out what to do about the girls."

"The _girls?_ " I asked. "Who else is missing?" "Come downstairs. There's some old friends of yours I want you to see."

* * *

There's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Review! Please and thank you! :D


	4. The Truth According to Andy

Pretend I didn't include Thalia in the prologue. You can probably guess why, but if not, you're about to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth?" a woman asked when we went back down stairs. She had black hair and electric blue eyes. Her outfit was a black t-shirt and ripped faded blue jeans. She pulled me into a hug.

"Thalia? Oh my gods! I haven't seen you for seventeen years!" We pulled away after a few minutes and I realized she didn't have her halo from when she was with the hunters.

"You left the hunt?" I asked and she nodded.

"When we started going out," she gestured to a man at the other side of the room who was talking to Percy. "I quit. Then we got married!" I looked at the man and was surprised to realize who he was.

"You married Nico? That's great! Why didn't you tell me? I would've loved to come to your wedding."

"Well, we were sort of keeping it a secret and decided not to have a big wedding. The only people we invited were my dad and his dad." she lowered her voice. "We didn't really want them there, but they would have been angry if we didn't." Both of us laughed.

"So what about you, Annabeth? How's your life been?" Suddenly I remembered why I'd come and I felt my smile fade. I looked down at my jeans and felt tears coming into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that, I'm not sure if you heard, but we have a daughter. She's fifteen years old and she's been kidnapped."

"Really?" Thalia said. "My fifteen year old daughter is missing. That's why we came back to camp."

"Us too. What's your daughter's name?"

"Allison, but she likes to go by Ally."

* * *

Lilly's POV

After what was probably a few hours, the truck stopped. About a minute later, a middle aged guy opened the trunk door. He had short blonde hair and tan skin. He was really muscular and was wearing all black, including his sunglasses.

"What have we got here?" He asked as he smiled at us. A teenager walked over to look at us. He was skinny and had shaggy black hair that went into his eyes. He had a white t-shirt and blue jeans on.

"They are the children of," he looked down at a clipboard. "The Jacksons and di Angelos." The other guy, who seemed to be in charge, raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" He asked and the other guy nodded. "This will change everything, Johnny! I can't believe it!" The guy (I'll just call him Bob for now until I find out his name) was grinning widely at us. "Go ahead and bring them in." Johnny nodded and whistled. Two tough looking men who looked like body guards walked around to where we were and started to lift us out of the trunk.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Ally said as the man lifting her banged her head on the roof by accident.

"Sorry, miss." he said. I tried to look around so maybe I'd find a way to escape at some point, but it was already night time and I couldn't see anything.

A few seconds later, he sat me down on a comfortable couch next to Ally and untied my hands. It looked like we were in a very fancy house, but nothing made sense. Why would some guys kidnap Ally and I and then bring us somewhere like this? Bob sat down in a chair across from us and smiled.

"Well," he said. "I bet you ladies are a little confused. Let me start with introducing myself: my name is Andy. We don't want to harm you."

"Really?" I asked. "Then why exactly did we get knocked out and thrown into the trunk of a truck?" Andy's eyes widened.

"Johnny!" he called and the teenager appeared immediately.

"Yes, sir? Is there a problem, sir?"

"Of course there is a problem! What did you do to these young ladies? I told you to bring them no harm!"

"But sire I-I thought-" he stammered.

"You _thought_? What exactly did you think?"

"Well, they have dangerous parents, so I thought they'd be dangerous too," he said nervously, then muttered "Please don't hurt me!" Andy sighed.

"Johnny, you know I'm not a violent person. These young ladies have not had any history of violence, so why would you think they'd be violent now?"

"I-I-"

"You're dismissed, Johnny." Johnny thanked him and started to walk away.

"Oh, and Johnny," Andy said.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring these ladies something to eat, they must be starving."

"Yes sir." Johnny said and went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that," Andy said sympathetically. "He was just doing what he thought was best."

"Umm, Andy?" Ally said. "Why exactly are we here?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Andy said. "Well, if you haven't noticed, you two come from very special families." We both nodded and I felt excitement raising up in me. All my life, I've wanted to know who I was, and now here's someone who's about to finally tell me.

"Well, I know that your parents haven't told you anything yet, and that's why we've brought you two here." He sat back and smiled. Johnny brought out a plate of sandwiches and set it on the table in front of us. Another man brought out a bowl of freshly cut fruit and I felt my stomach growl.

"Thank you, Johnny," Andy said as the men left the room. "Go ahead and eat. I can explain everything now or we can wait until you finish." I picked up a turkey sandwich and took a giant bite out of it.

"Tell us now," I said with my mouth full and Andy laughed.

"Alright, I guess I can't blame you. You know about Greek mythology?" I nodded. "Well, long story short, they aren't myths. It's all real." He stopped to wait for our reaction. I just chewed my sandwich and stared at him like he was nuts.

"Sometimes the gods have children with mortals who are called half bloods. Both of your parents are half bloods, they were heroes." He turned to me.

"Lilly, your parents saved the world." I burst out laughing and spit out parts of my sandwich. I finally got hold of myself and stopped when I saw how serious Andy's expression was.

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked and he nodded. "But they're just parents, my dad can't even get a jar of pickles open sometimes! How could they have saved the world?"

"Believe it or not, they did. I prove it to you that I'm not lying. You're dyslexic, right?" I nodded. "That's because you're eyes were meant to read Greek. You have ADHD, right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. It helps you in battle. Allison, has there ever been a storm when you get angry?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah," she replied.

"That's because your grandfather is Zeus. Have you ever seen skeletons rise out of the ground or cracks come into the earth when you're upset?"

"No!" She replied, obviously freaked out.

"Oh, well you'll learn to control that later. Your father's dad is Hades. Lilly, has your dad ever down strange things with water?" I thought about _the bucket_, how my dad always takes really long showers, and the fact that I've heard my mom call him Seaweed Brain when she thinks I'm not listening."

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, that's because his father is Poseidon."

"What about my mom?"

"Daughter of Athena. She's very wise." I nodded and realized that I believed him.

"Why didn't my parents tell me?"

"They were trying to hide the truth. They didn't trust you with it." I formed my hand into a fist and pushed my nails into my palm, which is what I do when I get angry.

"So, what do we do now?" Ally asked. "There's no way I'm going back home."

"That's why you're here," Andy said. "We want you to join Team Kronos."

"Isn't Kronos bad?" Ally asked. "I mean, didn't he like eat his children or something?" Andy laughed.

"Yes, he did, but that was a long time ago. Think about it, we told you the truth while your parents, on the gods side, didn't tell you squat. It's been practically sixteen years and never explained. You could've been killed by monsters because you never knew how to fight." I squeezed my fist even tighter and realized he was right.

"I'm in," I said and looked at Ally who nodded her agreement.

"Great," Andy said. "Come with me, I'll show you your rooms."

* * *

Ooh, what's going to happen next? Review! Please and thank you!!! :D


	5. Author's note

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, but I'm tired of this story and I honestly don't think I'm going to finish it. PM me if you're interested in continuing it. Sorry if you were enjoying it. Check back later and see if I posted the information for who is going to continue this story.

Rockyrocks919


End file.
